


heroes, like meteors

by coffeelions



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Background Fubuki/Ryo, Christmas Party, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelions/pseuds/coffeelions
Summary: Some things are obvious.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	heroes, like meteors

> fubuki's house rules:
> 
> 1\. no dueling on christmas!!! if i find you dueling, i Will take your deck and you will not be able to find it, i promise you :)
> 
> 2\. no presents! friendship is the best present of all / there are too many of us and i am not getting gifts for all of you. if you must, please bring food instead :)
> 
> 3\. if you're caught under the mistletoe, kiss! or high-five if you're not into that :)

  
He looks up from rereading the message sent weeks ago in preparation for the joint Tenjoin-Marufuji Christmas party. Sitting on his left, Mizuchi has her hands clutching tightly to the cake box in her lap, homemade and _delicious_ , as he and Saiou have been reassuring her since getting in the taxi cab. On his right, Saiou sits with a stack of paper plates and cups tucked neatly into the bag at his feet. He himself let Fubuki know that he's willing to foot part of the bill for whatever food they order for dinner.

In his eyes, they're basically the heroes of the party.

They pull up to the Tenjoin mansion and it sure is...

"Bright," Mizuchi mutters, and he squints along with her at the obnoxious amount of Christmas lights hanging over every window and eave.

Not to mention the gigantic inflatable Santa Claus and herd of plastic reindeer on the lawn.

He tips the cab driver extra for having to be exposed to it all.

"Merry Christmas!" Fubuki sings at them as he throws the door open, his gaudy Christmas sweater just as festive as the decor outside.

"Merry Christmas," he greets, taking the lead because out of their trio, he's the one who knows the people here best.

And have not caused them physical, emotional and/or spiritual harm.

...Probably.

"Merry Christmas," Saiou and Mizuchi ring out behind him.

He takes his shoes off, trying to look nonchalant as he looks over all the boots in the rack, searching for a specific pair of black chunky ones with mismatched laces.

He doesn't see them. Not here yet, then.

Mizuchi shoots him an amused look and he straightens up, pretending not to see it.

"Fair warning," Ryo tells them as they hang their coats, "there's a lot of mistletoe. None in the entryway or else no one would ever get past, but keep an eye out. Fubuki gets enthusiastic about it."

Ryo is wearing a matching gaudy Christmas sweater to Fubuki's. His wheelchair has Christmas lights in the wheels. He has _reindeer antlers_ on his head.

"Thanks for the warning," he says, holding back any snarky comments because he feels like Ryo is suffering enough. He lasts all of two seconds before saying, "Remember when you made fun of me for going soft?"

Ryo flips him off with a dry, "Merry Christmas," before heading back to Fubuki to continue greeting guests.

And, even with the warning, he is not prepared. Mistletoe above the main room's doorway makes sense.

Mistletoe _everywhere_ does not.

From where he's standing, he can see about five separate mistletoes hanging from the ceiling throughout the room—and that's not even including the one they're currently under.

He turns to leave, only to be stopped when Saiou and Mizuchi latch onto his arms.

"You're not allowed to escape," Mizuchi says pleasantly.

Saiou smilingly agrees. "You're our emotional support extrovert."

Which, to be honest, is bullshit because he can count the amount of people he talks to regularly on one hand—Emeralda (who he _works_ with), Saiou, Mizuchi, and a certain messy-haired brunet.

Saiou and Mizuchi kiss his cheeks in tandem and he sighs.

The things he does for his found family.

They make their way over to the serving table, which seems to be the designated spot for dropping off any food they brought. There is, expectedly, mistletoe above the table. The three of them glance up at it, then to O'Brien and Johan who are also setting food down.

They all blink at each other.

He's beginning to wonder if this party was a good idea. Saiou and Mizuchi don't know them at all. Hell, even _he_ doesn't know them all that well.

"Rule number three," Fubuki calls from the entryway, as if sensing their hesitation. "Kisses or high-fives, people!"

He can feel a headache coming on. However, his friends are counting on him, so he puts on his social smile. "Alright, introduction time. Man, someone should have brought name tags."

At the very least, he is thankful that everyone in the room is a socially awkward duelist. It'll all balance out.

After a whole round of high-fives, it's surprisingly Mizuchi who initiates a conversation, curious about O'Brien's pendant. Saiou joins in too, so he and Johan move off to discuss Industrial Illusions's upcoming card showcase.

A while later, after extracting a promise from Johan to finally duel sometime, he excuses himself to the bathroom. He passes Manjoume on the way, mistletoe above them, so they kiss each other's cheeks before trash talking with a festive spin. They only stop when it gets way too close to actually getting their duel disks out, a passerby Yusuke amusedly reminding them about rule number one before Fubuki can see them.

They both shut up, weary of getting their decks taken.

He goes to the bathroom and, while leaving, he nearly walks into Tyranno. Tyranno sweeps him into a strong hug, letting out a crow of delight since they haven't seen each other in months.

"You should come visit-saurus!" Tyranno exclaims. "I know Aniki's not there anymore, but we're still buds, aren't we?"

"I have an exhibition duel coming up," he tells him. "You're probably the third-year representative I'll be up against." Then, he registers what Tyranno said and raises a brow. "What does Judai have to do with me visiting?"

While true he hasn't visited the academy at all this school year, that has nothing to do with the fact Judai's graduated. He's just busy with his career. Plus, it's not like he needs to finish high school anyway. He already _has_ his education.

And sure, he thinks, that might not have stopped him from dropping by last year to help out, but that's different. Things were _life-threatening_. As if he could let Judai go in alone.

—As if he could let _his friends_ go in alone, he corrects hastily. More than one friend. More than just Judai.

The look Tyranno gives him is nothing short of amused.

He puts his hands on his hips. "I didn't visit Duel Academy just for Judai."

Tyranno laughs. "Okay-don."

This is why he doesn't socialize with anyone outside of his childhood friends, he thinks exasperatedly. He can't silence Tyranno with embarrassing childhood memories.

Fubuki pops out of nowhere. " _Rule number three_ ," he says, pointing at the mistletoe above their heads before disappearing. He and Tyranno look to each other before shrugging, swapping cheek kisses.

"Some people take the holidays very seriously," Tyranno says with a thoughtful nod. "Maybe he just needs to get it out of his system."

"My brother's been that way every day of his life," Asuka says as she walks by, eyes warily checking each doorway. He should probably start doing the same. "Either of you want hot chocolate?"

He does, so he follows her to the kitchen. They high-five as they go in, lest they incur Fubuki's wrath. Asuka takes the hot chocolate mix out of the cupboard before glancing at him.

"You're fine with hot water in your mix, right?"

"Yeah, of course," he says. "Who has time to heat _milk?_ "

"You're the only person I respect here," Asuka tells him very seriously. She passes him a Spider-Man mug and he tells her the same.

They sit on the counter while waiting for the kettle, making conversation over Asuka's university classes. She asks him about the thesis he wrote for his Dueling Techniques degree and it's a very pleasant conversation in general.

Maybe he _should_ socialize with this friend group more.

As they're leaving with mugs in hand, Fubuki and Ryo enter. Asuka sighs, looking absolutely put upon as Fubuki kisses her cheek with a loud, "My lovely sister! Merry Christmas!"

Ryo kisses Asuka's cheek with less enthusiasm, and he wonders if them not manning the front door means that everyone has arrived.

Fubuki catches his eye and gives him a wink. "He's not here yet."

He takes back what he said about socializing with this friend group more. Once a year is enough.

Regardless, he lets Fubuki press a kiss to his forehead, reaches over to high-five Ryo, and high-fives Asuka again.

They watch tiredly as Fubuki plants an obnoxious kiss on Ryo's mouth. When they stop blocking the door, they make their getaway.

"Even though he's really embarrassing, I don't think anyone else could have convinced every single one of our friends to come." Asuka smiles at him. "How'd he get you? Annoying you into submission? Bribery?"

He thinks about how he was very ready to send Fubuki a "no thanks" in response to his invitation, but Fubuki had messaged just one thing.

**fubuki:** judai is coming  
 **edo:** ...and?  
 **fubuki:** party is at 7pm, see you there :)

"Emotional blackmail," he says wryly and Asuka laughs.

They wave at each other as they sort themselves back into their groups. He can see Mizuchi petting Karen under Jim's watchful eye, looking very happy with herself, so he leaves her to it. He looks around for Saiou next because he knows his friend gets anxious around a lot of people. He spots him on the balcony outside and goes to join him.

Of course, he has to high-five and kiss pretty much _everyone_ on his way there. It feels like the amount of mistletoe has multiplied in the ten minutes he was gone. 

He asks Sho how long it took to place them all as they swap cheek kisses and, with the voice of someone who loves his brother and his brother's boyfriend but also needs sleep, he says, "Long enough."

He gives him a pat on the back in consolation.

"High-five me," he complains to Saiou when he finally gets to him. They tap their hands together and he sighs, watching as his breath fogs in front of him. "I just want to drink my hot chocolate in peace."

"Is it now cold chocolate?" Saiou asks pensively and he takes a sip.

"Still hot chocolate." He points his mug at Saiou. "You doing okay?"

"I am," Saiou nods. "The breathing techniques are working very well."

"Good," he says. "Let me know if you want to leave early, okay?"

"Thank you," Saiou says simply. Then, a little more lively, "But I wouldn't want to miss what's coming next."

He narrows his eyes at the cryptic words. "I know you don't have future sight anymore."

Saiou merely smiles at him.

Suddenly, there's a commotion behind them and they turn.

Ah, he realizes. The guest of honour arrives.

Fashionably late but wearing the same clothes as ever stands Judai Yuki, grinning wildly.

He watches through the balcony's glass door as Judai is immediately pounced on by everyone in the nearby vicinity, a mass of limbs and gleeful shouts in an overjoyed dogpile. He smiles at the sight, feeling something in him settle at seeing Judai laughing in the middle of it all.

"It's nice to see everyone," he says softly, his hands warm where they settle on his mug. When Saiou doesn't respond, he turns to him. The look in his eyes is very...

Mischievous.

He jabs him in the stomach and Saiou doubles over, levelling him with a glare that stopped being effective when he was ten and realized he could lift the much taller Saiou with no issue.

He can _still_ lift him with no issue.

"You're as intimidating as a wet paper towel," he tells him.

Saiou straightens up with a huff. "Are we heading back inside?"

"I'm fine out here," he says, valiantly trying not to stick his tongue out at Saiou's incredulous expression. He fails, doing it anyway. "Leave me alone."

"Then you'd _really_ have no reason to stay out here."

Thankfully, Saiou stays with him, drawing him into simple topics. He does try to hold his side of the conversation, but it's hard to hide how distracted he is, gaze flitting to and fro.

Saiou smiles at him indulgently, like it's not embarrassing how he keeps trying to turn to where Judai is, like a sunflower facing the sun.

_Ugh._

He's only seen Judai a handful of times in the past year, of course he's excited to see him. If he keeps glancing over at him, if his hands shake in anticipation, if he has to bite at his cheeks to keep from smiling so hard—those are just symptoms of missing one of his friends. It doesn't mean anything.

...Maybe this is why his crush is so obvious to everyone, he thinks with a sigh. He doesn't get this excited over seeing anyone else.

Don't get him wrong, he likes everyone here well enough, he's friends with a good amount of them, but—

He accidentally makes eye contact with Judai, who immediately brightens and waves at him. He waves back and Judai holds up a finger, as if to say _give me a minute_ , waiting until he gives a thumbs up in agreement before turning back to Sho.

He smiles into his mug.

Judai is one of his dearest friends, and he knows he's one of Judai's dearest friends, too. He treasures him greatly, holding their friendship close to his heart with gentle hands and tender care.

Finally, after what must have been ten minutes—not that he was counting, of course not—the balcony door slides open.

"Hey Edo, Saiou," Judai greets cheerfully. Someone's put a Santa hat on him. It's ridiculously cute. "Merry Christmas! Rei stole Pharaoh, so if you want to say hi to him, he's over by the couches."

"I think I'll go and do just that," Saiou says and he turns a baffled look on him.

Saiou is _allergic_ to cats.

Before he can say anything, Saiou steps on his foot, hair flapping in his face as he walks by.

He realizes very quickly that his best friend knows him just as well as he knows his best friend, so of course he's leaving him here with Judai.

"Your hair has hot chocolate in it now," he tells him, stuck between thanking him or hating him.

Saiou shrugs. "Maybe now your hot chocolate will taste of something more than water."

Never mind thanking him, he's going to fight him with his _fists_. Fubuki can't ban punches.

Saiou pauses before heading in, giving a meaningful glance upward. "Rule number three," he reminds them, and Judai gives Saiou an energetic high-five. After, Saiou slides the door closed behind him, leaving them alone with the moonlit winter sky.

"There really is mistletoe everywhere," Judai says curiously, hand at his chin. Then, he turns to him, smile bright. "So?"

He rolls his eyes. "Get over here."

Judai pecks his cheek and he can't keep back his smile at the affection. He presses a kiss to Judai's cheek in turn.

"I'm surprised you came," Judai says, settling against the railing, and he follows. "Fubuki told me you would, but I wasn't sure if he was lying."

He lifts a brow. "Fubuki mentioned me specifically? Why?"

Judai flounders a little as he says, "No reason."

He wants to push on it, for no other reason than the fact a flustered Judai is cute to see—not to mention hilarious—but it is the giving season. He relents.

"I had time," he says, taking in the large garden with the impressive tree in the distance. "Though I do have to wake up early tomorrow to take a helicopter."

"To the orphanage, right?"

He blinks at Judai. "Yeah, actually. How did you...?"

"You told me last time I saw you," Judai says with a hum. "Something about spending a few days with the little ones during the holidays?"

The last time he saw Judai was two months back, randomly running into each other at a tournament. Judai was there because a cursed card was involved, he remembers. He had taken Judai out for dinner afterward, the two of them talking for hours before they had to depart.

He smiles bashfully, wondering if it's weird to feel so warm at Judai remembering something so small.

"You can come if you want," he offers and, even though he means it, he's still surprised when Judai accepts.

"If that's okay?" Judai asks when he takes too long to respond, cocking his head.

"Yeah, it's definitely okay," he reassures him. "It's just that," he trails off, glancing behind them to the room full of people who love Judai just as much as he does. It feels somewhat selfish to sweep Judai away as soon as he's landed in Japan.

Judai follows his gaze. He smiles, looking so, so pretty against the sparkling lights that he forgets how to breathe. "You're my friend, too, Edo. I like spending time with you."

He thinks he knew that, vaguely, in a shapeless way. They haven't been friends for this long just for that to _not_ be true. But, to hear it spoken out loud, from Judai’s own lips, it makes his heart swell with buzzy affection.

He hides his smile behind his mug. "I like spending time with you, too.”

Now that he's thinking about it, they have been out here for a while. He's surprised Judai hasn't dragged him back to the party, that no one else has come out to get them, that they have a moment alone. Surprised, he thinks, but not complaining.

Maybe he is a little selfish.

"Where'd you fly in from?" he asks, and Judai lights up, talking at length about his week in Indonesia.

He listens, he really does, but he can listen and admire Judai at the same time. The way he looks when he describes his travels, quotes a conversation, tells a joke—the passion in which he talks about Duel Spirits and dueling and adventures, with brilliant eyes and a carefree laugh—it makes him want to keep his eyes on Judai always, makes him want to never look away.

His storytelling skills are horrible though, he thinks fondly. He skips details and has to run back the order of events, the phrase "wait but before that" making a frequent appearance as he speaks.

It’s very endearing. He can’t even pretend to be annoyed because seeing Judai _happy_ , he thinks, is his favourite thing in the world.

"—turns out, she had a massive crush on her card," Judai says, making an about face.

"You've never had a crush on your cards?" he asks with a raised brow and Judai hisses, waving a hand frantically.

"They can _hear_ you!"

He grins unapologetically. "It's not like you were ever subtle about it."

"I can be subtle," Judai complains and he can't help a laugh at that.

"I can go grab Johan right now," he says and Judai _aaaaa_ 's into the night air. "I don't think you've ever been subtle in your life."

"I mean," Judai says, pressing their shoulders together, very in his space as he laughs, "I had a crush on you in my second year and I don't think you noticed."

His heart skips a beat as he manages out, "Who wouldn't have a crush on me?"

" _Wow._ "

He twists his mug in his hands, pretending to be calm as he takes in Judai's smile and relaxed demeanor, like confessing an old crush is no big deal.

He supposes it isn't. 

He thinks hard for a long moment. Then, he thinks, _fuck it_ , they've known each other long enough that this won't be friendship-ruining. If he doesn't say it now, then when? If he voices his feelings, maybe he'll be able to get over them.

_Yeah, right._

He sighs. The thing is, whenever he's away from Judai for a long time, he can convince himself that it's just a crush, that it'll go away eventually. But every single time he sees Judai again, every time they talk, every time they duel, every time he texts and calls and sends selfies, every time Judai makes him smile so easily just by being _Judai_ —every single time, he’s reminded that, like how the sky is blue, like how the grass is green, his crush on Judai is not something that will go away.

Being a little bit in love with Judai is just normal for him. It's been his normal ever since Judai threw the key and chose him over the world.

"It's funny actually," he says eventually, as calmly as he can, as measuredly as he can, "I had a crush on you back then, too." 

He takes a steadying breath. 

He confesses, "Though I guess it'd be more accurate to say that’s when I started to have a crush on you."

He can see the exact moment Judai catches his words. His eyes widen, an emotion he can't quite read passing over his face. “Edo,” he says haltingly, “you like me?”

He raises his mug in a wry toast. "Pretty embarrassing, huh?" When Judai just stares at him in stunned silence, he says softly, "I'm not trying to ask you out or anything, Judai. I know you like Johan—"

"I don't," Judai interrupts, looking even more surprised, which he didn’t think was possible. "Johan and I—not since school."

"Well," he says, but he doesn't know how to continue. He peers down into his mug like it'll hold an answer for him because really, he didn’t think this far ahead.

"Hold, um—Hold that thought for a second," Judai says, and he looks at him, curious. 

Judai smiles bashfully when their eyes meet, swinging his bag around to untie it and reach inside. "I know we said no Christmas presents," he says, a subject change so jarring that it takes him aback, "but your birthday was a few days ago, so..."

He watches as Judai lifts his hand back out, holding a—ring box. He blinks down at it, even more confused.

"Judai," he starts and Judai raises a hand.

"Sorry, let me explain first," he rushes out, turning red, and he acquiesces. "So, uh, like a month ago, Jim had this dig where his team found a meteorite. I was called in because it was causing Duel Spirits in the area to appear, Industrial Illusions had to get involved, too; it was kind of a disaster—" he cuts himself off, turning even redder. "Sorry, the point is: meteorite from outer space."

"Okay," he agrees and Judai continues, flustered.

"The meteorite was imbued with cosmic energy," Judai says and he feels like he's starting to get where this is going. "The same cosmic energy that my Neo-Spacians were imbued with—and the same one that your D-Heroes were imbued with, too."

"Pegasus decided to take the meteorite to create a new deck type, like what he did for the Gem Beasts." Judai meets his eyes, embarrassed. "But I thought the whole meteorite energy thing was really cool. I wanted a piece of it, but I wasn’t really sure what I would do with a rock? Then Jim brought up the idea of meteorite jewelry, and Pegasus owes me a few favours anyway, so I asked if I could have something made. Then I thought, you know who else would find this cool?"

"Me?" he asks, smiling, because it _is_ cool, incredibly so.

"You," Judai agrees. "So, Pegasus agreed and—the thing is, I wanted a ring because it'd be there every time I dueled. Like, how awesome is that, right?" He mimes drawing a card. "And I thought _hey_ , Edo would probably like that, too!" He flushes, rubbing the back of his neck as he admits, "I even asked Saiou for your ring size because I wanted to keep it a surprise."

He suddenly remembers a month ago, while visiting Saiou, his friend had randomly measured each of his fingers, saying it had to do with a new divination technique he had learned about. He thinks about the knowing look Saiou's had on this whole party and thinks, _fucker._

"He probably thought you were proposing to me," he teases and Judai lets out a laugh, hand curling at his mouth, and now that he knows what to look for—

There's a ring on Judai's right hand, a silver band with etched metallic stone and _oh_.

Judai notices his gaze and softens, offering his hand to him. He takes it, peering at the ring he can _feel_ energy thrumming from, low and familiar.

"Wow," he murmurs, can't help turning Judai's hand this way and that, enthralled by the way the meteorite's design catches the light. He rubs a thumb over it and it feels so much like his D-Heroes, like safety and warmth and protection. Like _home_. He smiles down at it and says, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Judai says, a little breathless. He looks up to catch Judai watching not the ring, but him.

He tilts his head. "Judai—"

"A-anyway," Judai says, averting his gaze immediately with cheeks so red he's sure they're going to stain. "Where was I?"

He smirks, can’t help but say, "Asking Saiou for his permission to marry me, apparently." Judai takes his hand back to shove him. A burst of laughter escapes him as he holds his mug to his chest. " _The hot chocolate!_ I will spill this on you!"

"I hate you," Judai complains, but he's smiling. "I'm keeping your ring now."

"Aw, and after all the trouble you went through?" he asks and Judai muffles another laugh into his hand. Looks down at the ring box.

"But seriously," Judai says, softer, gentler, and he shuts up, lets him finally speak without interruption. "The rings were made, and it wasn't until I saw them together that I realized they were a matching pair. They really looked like—wedding rings." Judai flushes harder. "I mean, I should have realized sooner just how romantic the whole thing was, but I was so focused on how cool it would be to duel with a ring imbued with the same energy as our cards that it totally went over my head."

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if I'd even give it to you after that," Judai laughs bashfully, fiddling with the ring box. "You're important to me, y'know? I didn't want to weird you out with a gift that wasn't meant to be romantic."

In the face of Judai's genuine care, the love that he holds so tenderly and honestly, he softens and lets it warm him to the core. He puts his cup down, extending his hand out to Judai.

"My platonic ring please," he says and Judai smiles, passing him the ring box. He opens it gently and is immediately struck with awe at the sight of his own ring.

The ring sits in the box’s cushion, glimmering and beckoning and beautiful. It exactly matches the silver band design of Judai's, the only difference being the meteorite's etchings—similar, but not the same. When he compares them, they look like they fit together perfectly. 

And, if that isn’t enough, as if all of this isn’t _more_ than enough, when he concentrates, he can feel the cosmic energy from his D-Heroes, amplified from the ring, swirling around him like a warm hug, like a loving hug, like a _fatherly_ hug. It’s really...

It’s really...

He smiles and isn't surprised at all to feel the heat behind his eyes.

"Thank you," he tells Judai, watches as he tries to downplay it, and stops him. "I'm serious, Judai,” he says. “This is so thoughtful and kind. Everyone knows that my D-Heroes are my most prized possessions and," his breath hitches. He clears his throat, takes a breath. Takes another. And another.

“Edo,” Judai says quietly and he shakes his head.

“They’re all I have left of my dad,” he says, a little bit like a sob, a little bit like a laugh, smiling even through his watery vision. He loves so much that it _hurts_. “The fact that you cared enough to get me something that connects me with them even more, with my _dad_ even more, it's—"

He wipes at his eyes, blinking fast to avoid any tears spilling. Judai watches him with his own eyes wide, probably because he doesn't cry in front of anyone, but if it's just Judai, he thinks it's okay. It’s okay. "Thank you, Judai. Really."

Judai's eyes settle, softening into something affectionate and warm. "You're welcome, Edo. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," he tells him, handing him the ring box so he can finally put the ring on. He flexes his fingers a few times to get a feel for it, energy he knows so well so comforting on his hand.

He looks up, smiling. "I know there's no dueling today, but duel me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course," Judai says, matching his smile. "Of course, Edo."

And because he's never been a coward—it doesn’t matter if he’s tearing up and emotional, there’s no time like the present, he’s learned that the hard way—he has to say, "What you said, about me being important to you. You're important to me, too, Judai. I do have a crush on you, but I hope you not feeling the same way doesn't change anything. It doesn't for me."

"About that," Judai says, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. He’s blushing something fierce. "You know how I said I had a crush on you in second year?” He nods, not knowing what else to do, and Judai confesses, “That, well...That never really went away."

He blinks. Registers the words.

"Oh," he says.

"Yubel keeps _laughing_ ," Judai says abruptly, voice echoing like it sometimes does, eyes embarrassed and exasperated and _embarrassed_. He can hear Yubel snickering if he listens hard enough. "I was so worried that the ring would give away how I felt, even though it really wasn't meant to be romantic, but—" he cuts himself off, arguing aloud, "It doesn't matter if Edo likes me back, the ring is a gift, not a _proposal!_ ”

He swallows a laugh, giddiness making him so, so light-headed. He tries so hard to keep a straight face as he asks, "It's not?"

" _Edo_ ," Judai whines and he can't keep it in, laughter bubbling out as he doubles over, the emotional whiplash so strong that he can feel his tears sliding down his cheeks, too. He must look like a _mess_ , but he can't even care about how he looks because when he looks up, Judai is watching him with possibly the most lovestruck expression he's ever _seen_.

His heart feels fit to _burst_.

Suddenly, his hands are being held, tugged, and he nearly trips over his own two feet as Judai pulls him to the door—no, not the door, the _mistletoe_ , he realizes with a wet laugh.

"Can I kiss you?" Judai asks in a rush of his own giddy laughter, and he doesn't even give a vocal answer, just pulls Judai in by the collar to press his smile to his, hands shaking in excitement, in happiness, in _love_.

Kissing Judai feels like being chosen over the world, over and over again.

"Okay assholes," they both jump as the balcony door slams open, Rei standing there in her 5 ft glory, "food's here and Fubuki doesn't want us eating until everyone's sitting...down..." she trails off and he can only imagine what she's thinking, seeing him tearily smiling as his ring flashes at her, Judai in a similar state of emotional high. They’re a _mess_.

He doesn't have to imagine for long because one "Oh my God" later, she's stepping back to scream, "GUYS, JUDAI AND EDO JUST GOT ENGAGED!!!"

As he breaks down into laughter, wheezing so hard he feels like he's going to pass out, Judai desperately trying to explain as Saiou and Mizuchi stare him down, everyone else crowding around in goodwill cheers and confusion, he thinks, very happily, very tearily, very lovingly, that this is the best Christmas he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy (belated) Birthday to Edo! Though, to be fair, I only had the idea for this fic on Christmas day :') 
> 
> Things that did not make the cut:  
> \- Edo and Hayato (Chumley) geeking out over HERO cards.  
> \- The fact that Fubuki and Ryo are drunk. The next day, Ryo is absolutely hiding in embarrassment over their PDA.  
> \- Misawa being video-called because he's still in the other dimension, but has Wi-Fi apparently. Great service.  
> \- And, just for fun, the list of people's decks that are taken over the course of the night for breaking rule number one: Johan, Asuka, Manjoume, and Judai. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and have a happy new year!
> 
> (@coffeelions on tumblr)


End file.
